jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
We Let The Light Shine
We Let The Light Shine is the first Kid Retro single off the album, New Dimension, and it features Private-S and Ronnie Kal Swagger. Kid Retro Lyrics The Kid RETRO Lyrics of We Let The Light Shine, Kid Money's very first single ever! Verse 1 (Buggz & J Weezy) Buggz: Blazing and fire Gonna take higher Under the radiance and i start to prespire UV rays shine and i stop to admire The light in the darkness Our power so great you can call it monstrous They call us dangerous, but we protect We let the light shine gives us respect Try to bring hope trynna change the world Spin it around live as we twirl Never gonna stop trynna keep it hot Keep on rappin keep on savin and we always give all we got J Weezy: Basically we let the light shine Private and message declined Hop up this and we climb Situation just aint a crime Stable and im not stealing time Time is great, it ain't just mine Ten times past over like my dime Got up controled by my spine Life is lemonade, not lemon-lime (Fast part) Going quick raps sittin' back 2 relax Watch as i wait there is no earthquake Look this shakes, while ill pass the plate Bridge (J Weezy, JINX, & JayJay) Get back from yesterday see the good things that weve done It's too late too give up on the things that are waitin ahead, like the summer Road ahead and we walkin on it Waitin' for us too arrive but it's way too long So we're gonna stand strong Keep on walkin', there is hope Cause i know we can make good dreams come true Like tomorrow dreams are great Chorus (Kid Retro) March on evolution Try the good solution Not on substitution Yeah, it's a not real crime Make a good decision From each religion Flying like a pigeon We're gonna let the light shine We're gonna let the light Gonna let the light We're gonna make it right So were up, we let the light shine We let the light We let the light We let the light Yeah, we let the light shine Verse 2 (Lil-Rip & C3) coming soon... Lil-Rip: C3: Chorus (Kid Retro) March on evolution Try the good solution Not on substitution Yeah, it's a not real crime Make a good decision From each religion Flying like a pigeon We're gonna let the light shine We're gonna let the light Gonna let the light We're gonna make it right So were up, we let the light shine We let the light We let the light We let the light Yeah, we let the light shine Verse 3 (Lil-Tazz & Drizzick) coming soon... Lil-Tazz: Drizzick: Chorus (Kid Retro) March on evolution Try the good solution Not on substitution Yeah, it's a not real crime Make a good decision From each religion Flying like a pigeon We're gonna let the light shine We're gonna let the light Gonna let the light We're gonna make it right So were up, we let the light shine We let the light We let the light We let the light Yeah, we let the light shine Verse 4 (Private-S) coming soon... Chorus (Kid Retro) March on evolution Try the good solution Not on substitution Yeah, it's a not real crime Make a good decision From each religion Flying like a pigeon We're gonna let the light shine We're gonna let the light Gonna let the light We're gonna make it right So were up, we let the light shine We let the light We let the light We let the light Yeah, we let the light shine Verse 5/Last Verse (Ronnie KS) coming soon... Chorus (Kid Retro) March on evolution Try the good solution Not on substitution Yeah, it's a not real crime Make a good decision From each religion Flying like a pigeon We're gonna let the light shine We're gonna let the light Gonna let the light We're gonna make it right So were up, we let the light shine We let the light We let the light We let the light Yeah, we let the light shine Category:Songs Category:Kid Money Songs Category:Featured Private-S Songs Category:Featured Ronnie Kal Swagger Songs Category:Kid Money's First Album Songs